


Love Can Break Me

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, LDBM, Love Don't Break Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got inspired to do this little drabble after listening to and watching Bill's newest solo song, "Love Don't Break Me". I fell in love with it and the idea of him breaking down while recording it. I don't know official details about Bill's relationship so please don't ask. I'm just making that up as I go because it's what imagine happened; obviously I can't know for sure since I wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Break Me

“Come on Tom! I’m ready to record these already. Just let me do it. You need something to do anyways. You said so yourself you’re bored out of your mind!” 

Tom groaned, rolling over on the grass so he was staring up at his twin. Bill had been writing his solo songs for several weeks now, insisting he’d make his own project when he felt like the time was right. Lately, Tom had been worried about him. Less than a year ago he’d been through a pretty hard breakup and he’d already told Tom that the songs were about that person and the feelings he’d been going through. 

“Alright, alright; if you really think you’re ready then I suppose I don’t have a choice.” He replied getting to his feet and tugging the hair tie from his wrist to put his hair up into a messy bun. He really couldn’t say no to Bill. That adorable pout was too much to deny. 

Bill clapped with glee before darting off into the house and to their studio with his twin not far behind. Tom got to the desk, dropping down into the chair as Bill headed into the recording booth with his papers. They’d already worked on a rough beat for the song Bill had already mostly finished. With it now done and the music beat tweaked to the younger males liking, he was ready to finalize the piece. 

Tom flicked on the intercom system before looking through the glass mirror to Bill, “Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll start the track for you.” He said, watching as Bill pulled the headphones on into place. As always he put one side over one ear and left the other off to hear himself and his pitch. 

“I think I’m ready.” He eventually said, giving him a thumb up. Tom nodded, flicking the com off so it wouldn’t interfere with the recording and pressed play on the music track. He glanced into the room again, watching as Bill readied himself. For a few moments, Tom couldn’t read his expression. He wasn’t sure what his beloved brother was thinking about but once Bill’s voice greeted him through the lyrics, he could feel the pain and the anguish he’d gone through. Honestly it pissed Tom off. He hated the person who had broken Bill’s heart.

Sighing softly, he turned his head to the monitor, adjusting things every so often as Bill sang. With Bill’s last note, he glanced to his twin again, giving him a thumb up that the recording had gone smoothly and turned back to the monitor to flick on the com, “Good job. That went great. You sounded amazing.” He said, pressing some of the buttons on the sound board. 

There was no response from Bill and Tom was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice how the blonde removed the headphones from his head, dropping them around his neck, eyes welling up with tears. It wasn’t till he actually sobbed that Tom’s attention was snapped back to him. He sat there stunned as he watched Bill start crying, bringing his hands to his face to wipe at the big fat tears sliding down his cheeks, “…Bill…” he murmured before jumping up from his seat and rushing into the recording room, “Oh Bibi…it’s okay.” He murmured, taking the headphones off his brother and dropping them off to the side.

Bill collapsed to the floor, still sobbing loudly as tears poured down his face. Tom knelt down, pulling him into a tight embrace, “I got you, Bill. I won’t let something like that happen again…” he murmured into his hair, pressing Bill’s face into his chest. He was slightly glad that the younger grabbed a hold of him so tightly but it still broke his heart. He could feel his shirt growing wetter by the second and Bill was shaking against him.

“W-why…why couldn’t it w-work, Tomi?” he sobbed, clenching the back of Tom’s shirt. Tom couldn’t answer him. It wasn’t something he actually had an answer for. He didn’t know why it didn’t work. He had wanted it to because Bill had been so happy but then the fighting between them had started and Tom’s worry had grown with every argument. And when the day came that they were officially over, Tom had dreaded because Bill shut down. 

It was subtle at first because Tom could tell he was trying hard to keep it together. He did his best to be there for Bill during the first few weeks after the breakup. He wanted Bill to smile again and though it was hard to get him to do, he could see the improvement in his twin. Bill had begun to heal and focused on other projects. Tom had thought it was finally over and that he’d moved on with his life but then one evening Bill had brought the rough draft lyrics to him to read over. That was when Tom had realized that his heartache ran so much deeper than just a fling and of course there was no convincing Bill out of his solo project. It was something he’d always wanted to do on his own. 

“I don’t know Billa…and I’m sorry that it didn’t…but you’ll be happy one day…” he eventually replied as Bill’s tears slowly started to settle and stop. He ran his fingers gently through his hair, pulling back enough to start wiping at Bill’s face, “I know you’ll find that perfect woman…or man one day and you’ll be happier beyond belief. Breakups happen and I know it hurts right now…but you’ll make it through this. We’ll do this together. Just you and me against the world, remember?” he smiled softly, brushing some hair from Bill’s eyes.

Bill sniffed softly, wiping his nose on his sleeve before nodding and then giving him a small smile, “Yea…you and me forever…” he replied softly, “Are you sure the recording was okay? I think my voice cracked a few times...”

“It did a little bit but I didn’t notice much and if it really bothers you then it’s nothing that a little tweaking can’t fix. I’m your producer after all. I’d be a shitty one if I didn’t go out of my way to help you make this EP be the best thing ever.” He stated, ruffling Bill’s hair.

Huffing, Bill swatted at his hands, leaning in to hug Tom again, “Thank you…I love you Tomi.” He murmured softly. 

Tom smiled, hugging him back, “I love you too Bill. Come on…let’s go splurge on some coffee ice cream.” The smile on Bill’s face was all he needed. As long as it was there, Tom could relax and be at ease. A happy Bill was a happy Tom.


End file.
